Howl of the Starving Wolves
by Izlawake
Summary: A few years since Eren joined the Survey Corps, he pays respects to a fallen friend, and gives an uplifting speech to the new recruits before everyone sets out on another expedition beyond Wall Rose.


A/N: Please note that I have only watched the anime, so to those who have read the manga, please excuse whatever things I made here, such as Annie in the Survey Corps, for example.

**Howl of the Starved Wolves**

Eren Jaeger, now a lieutenant in the Survey Corps and leader of his own squadron, stood in front of a particular gravestone amongst others in a graveyard. His jacket flowed in the breeze as he sat on a wooden chair before the gravestone. He wrapped his red scarf around his neck tighter to protect himself from getting cold, just like how his mother and Mikasa would nag at him to do.

Eren drew his Survey Corps cloak around him tighter as the breeze picked up, but it slowly died down. He let out a sigh and retrieved a single rose from inside his jacket, placing it at the foot of the gravestone. "Things just haven't been the same since you died," Eren said to the marble stone. "Well, We did manage to free Annie from her ice prison. We managed to retrieve some information out of her, but we were not going to let her go so easily, especially after all she's done." Eren wiped the tears from his eyes as memories of Levi's former squad came to mind.

"You can imagine our surprise when Annie offered her service to the Survey Corps. We were all skeptical, of course, but I guess Levi saw a twinkle of remorse and forgiveness in her eyes, as if she was sorry for all the death and destruction she's caused. She was put under my command, and she soon became a valuable asset for our expeditions…" Eren paused for a moment, hesitant whether to tell his fallen friend more. "…She has also over time become my girlfriend. It's just that while you were gone, she was the closest I had to you, and we ended up close."

Eren fell off the hair, which clattered to the ground, and he fell to his knees, dropping his head to the ground while tears fell from his eyes."I just miss you so god damn much, Mikasa!" Eren's hands brushed against the gravestone. "I feel so alone without dad, without mom, and most of all you!"

At about that moment, Annie Leonhard rode up to Eren upon her horse. She disembarked and went to his side to find him crying on the ground. She got down and took him in her arms, where he cried into her shoulder. She looked at Mikasa's grave and read the inscription in her head:

"Here lies Mikasa Ackerman. A great soldier, a great friend, and a great sister. Rest in peace."

"Eren, Captain Levi sent me for you," Annie told him. "It's time for the next expedition to reclaim Wall Maria."

"Right." Eren wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up with her. "Thanks for coming to get me." Eren one long, last look at Mikasa's grave when Annie gave him a light slap to the face.

"I know you're hurting inside, but you have to stay strong for everyone today. Mikasa wouldn't want you to stay sad like this, she would want you to buckle up and lead the expedition to victory more than ever today."

"Thanks, Annie," Eren said. He let go of her and returned to his horse, but when he climbed aboard, he saw Annie with a hand on Mikasa's grave.

"Mikasa, forgive me for all I've done," Annie whispered. "I promise to make it all up to you by being Eren's guardian." She slid her hand off the gravestone and climbed onto her horse, and the two headed for the gate. There, they were greeted by their fellow comrades and friends.

"Eren, how have you been," asked Jean, his right hand of his squad (Annie is Eren's left hand of the squad.)

"I have been alright, Jean," Eren lied. "It is almost time to go, isn't it?"

"Just about, yeah." Eren and Annie made their way to the front of the expedition crew, but Jean watched Eren go with a frown, knowing exactly where he was at.

"Any words before we depart, Jaeger?" Levi asked when he came to the front of the group.

"Just a few words of encouragement, Captain Levi."

Eren cleared his throat and addressed the crowd. "Everyone, today marks our next expedition beyond Wall Rose," he proclaimed. "Today shall finally be the day we reclaim our homeland!"

"How do you know?!" screamed a new recruit. "I've heard the tales of all the people who have died in these expeditions that have yielded nothing but death!"

Many of the Survey Corps, especially the new recruits, broke out in murmurs; they were beginning to doubt the expedition. Eren let them all take this in for a moment. His friends all looked at him silently, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, it is true that many of our expeditions have brought nothing but death, but they have let us carve a path for Humanity's survival! We prove to Humanity that there is hope for survival rather than waiting to die like cattle to the slaughter!"

Everyone but Eren's friends were shocked by his words, but he was not done yet. "When I enlisted in the Survey Corps, I wanted to see the world beyond the walls, but if there ever comes day when I will die, then I would rather die fighting than cowering in fear while being eaten! I would rather be a wolf, howling at my enemy before he kills me! Why? Because starving wolves at least die free rather than submitting to the ones who will feast on my flesh!"

Armin, Annie, Jean, Christa, and everyone else smirked at Eren's words, the same words they took to heart long ago. Eren threw his hand out and resumed his speech. "If there are any among you that are too afraid to fight, then you may leave; you will suffer no ill will for wanting to live to tomorrow. However, ask yourselves this, what about when the Titans breech the walls again? You may live to tomorrow, but what about your family and friends when your cowardice grants the Titans entry to the city? Will they or yourselves live to tomorrow, especially when you are all cowering in fear while they eat you?"

The recruits were taken back by Eren's words; they were forced to think of their loved ones, and imagine them being eaten by the Titans. The mere though made tears well up in their eyes, but they shook them away and found their courage once more.

"Look at someone's back. Do you see the emblem of the Survey Corps? That emblem represents our desire to leave this cage shaped like walls; they are the Wings of Freedom. When we enter the rolling green fields, we spread those wings wide and fly into the sky. Who here is willing to spread their wings right now?" Everyone felt their adrenaline rushing and let out a mighty battlecry.

From next to him, Annie smiled, something she rarely does. "It looks like your words reached their hearts, Eren," she said. She reached over and pecked his cheek, making the two of them blush a little. They returned to their squad and got situated to head out. Commander Erwin and Captain Levi jumped aboard their horses and the gate was lifted, allowing them all to rush out into the green land that was once home.

Eren's squad moved to the front, where he and Annie would turn into their Titan forms when they meet opposition. Everyone let their howl rang out across the land as the band of starving wolves sped across their former homeland.

**THE END.**


End file.
